The invention relates to a device for controlling the reversal of the magnetization direction without use of an external magnetic field.
The U.S. Pat. No. 5,695,864 patent describes an electronic component with five layers, some of them magnetic, others not, enabling magnetic switching, in other words writing of magnetic memory elements. This electronic component exploits a phenomenon that makes it possible to induce a magnetization reversal of a ferromagnetic film by applying an electrical spin-polarized current, without having to apply an external magnetic field to the magnetic elements.